In the coating of insulated wires, cable sheaths, tubes, tapes, packaging materials, construction materials and the like, so-called eco-materials are widely used.
As such eco-materials, there is known, for example, a composition formed by adding calcium carbonate as a flame retardant to a polyolefin resin, and also adding a silicone-based compound such as silicone oil, or magnesium stearate as a flame retardant aid (see Patent Document 1 described below).